Accidental Meeting
by RockerChick08
Summary: A chance meeting between Bamon...or is it really chance? When Bonnie finds herself in trouble, a certain vampire must come to her rescue. Or not...I didn't curse in this one, yay! Read and Review! Bamon


**Author's note: ****Okay I'm writing this oneshot for two reasons! One, I had a dream this morning about something along the lines to this; I thought this up and HAD to write it, even though I initially didn't want to because I'm trying to concentrate solely on "Bamon." And two, I was extremely inspired by a simply amazing story written by a spectacular Bamon fanfic author on the site, and had to write this in honor of her. So please, enjoy! And don't worry, I'm still working hard on "Bamon!!" Love you guys!!**

**Accidental Meeting**

Pulled over. For speeding. Bonnie's first ticket and what more, she doesn't even remember driving past 40! And yet here she was, parked off to the side of the lone back roads of Mystic Falls, warily eyeing the approaching shade-wearing cop. **  
**

The green eyed beauty scoffed to herself and rolled her eyes in annoyance because honestly, who were shades at 11 o'clock PM nighttime?! Were cops really that stereotypical? Was the guy going to pull out a box of donuts next?

Bonnie sighed heavily at her thoughts before muting the sounds of _All American Rejects,_ "Dirty Little Secret," and rolling down her windows as the policeman approached it.

"Mam, are you aware that you were going 60 in a 45 mile per hour zone?"

Bonnie didn't see the man, only saw the hand he placed on the top of the rubbery material that concealed her lowered window, and frankly she thought it was rude. It was rude that the Officer was standing bolt upright while speaking to her, rude that he hadn't even _**introduced**_ himself to her, and his pompous, condescending tone? Just rude.

The 17 year old had a sinking feeling that things were not going to go so well with this cop. She already didn't like him and was extremely annoyed and put off by him.

Still. Her Father had always taught her to be polite and courteous when dealing with the law. She didn't even want to _**think**_ about what her Grams had advised her to do about the law; she was pretty sure that would result in her going to jail…or some place with padded walls. So politeness it was.

"No," Bonnie answered politely. "I most certainly was _**not**_ aware I was going that speed, Officer…" she veered off, verbally giving the rude Officer an obvious hint. She was still Bonnie Bennett and she was going to demand respect, Officer or not.

"Oh how rude of me." Bonnie heard the haughty voice speak before his face lowered to her window so swiftly she'd gasped at the sudden movement as she'd finally found herself face to face with the current thorn in her side.

"Salvatore" the man spoke, one hand propped on the top of Bonnie's car and the other on his Aviator sunglasses as he removed them, smirking all the while at Bonnie's previous gasp of surprise. "Officer Salvatore" he repeated, eyes twinkling as he stared at the woman before him.

For a moment Bonnie was completely taken aback and silenced as her green eyes came to meet the ocean blue before her.

He was beautiful, absolutely handsome, _**way**_ too good looking to be a cop, like runway model good looking. His skin was creamy, yet rosy. His features were chiseled and defined, attractive. And his eyes were beautiful pools of blue one could easily drown in.

But not Bonnie. She wasn't so easily fooled by a pretty face.

"Well, Officer _**Salvatore**_," the 17 year old started, recovering from her temporary moment of stupor. "I highly doubt I was going anywhere _**near**_ 60 miles per hour. I wasn't driving over 40." She spoke sternly, trying her best not to allow her voice to take on the rude tone it longed so badly to use on the Officer, whose good looks only worked along with his other attributes to annoy her further.

"I clocked you." The blue-eyed man deadpanned, briefly holding up the speeding radar device in his hand.

"But h-how?!" Bonnie sputtered in complete shock of the numbers she'd seen on the clock.

"License and Registration" the Officer demanded, ignoring Bonnie's question and disappearing from her sight, coming to stand upright once more.

Bonnie couldn't _**believe**_ this was actually happening, let alone happening to her. What had she done to deserve this? It seemed like a scene out some comedy movie where the audience found it hilarious but the person experiencing it found it utterly horrifying. She was the main character, a good girl with a clean record, who'd just been pulled over for her first ticket. It was just her luck that she'd get stuck with a jackass of an Officer as the costar to her unavoidable first. _**And she hadn't even been speeding!!!**_

"But I honestly don't understand." Bonnie attempted once more. She wasn't speeding; she knows she wasn't. "I wasn't driving –

"License and Registration" Officer Salvatore repeated firmly, placing an awaiting and impatient hand on Bonnie's windowsill.

See. Just rude.

Bonnie furiously grabbed her purse and roughly ripped it open, huffing defiantly as she searched through its contents for her wallet, acting like a small child at Church who'd just been told, for the first time, that they were going to have to give 10% of their Birthday money to God. She was frustrated, appalled, and angry, extremely angry.

Bonnie finally retrieved the license from her wallet and her registration from her glove compartment before closing her eyes and taking a deep, non-calming breath.

"Here" she grunted, completely done with the politeness act, as she forcibly shoved the materials into the Policeman's hand, glaring furiously all the while.

The handsome man calmly took hold of the papers and bent his head, once more, into the car, catching Bonnie's venomous glare and returning it with an agitated, amused, yet bored look of his own.

"Now was that so hard?" he asked patronizingly, smiling innocently at Bonnie who was fuming now and wanted nothing more than to smack the man hard across the face and take away any and all traces of the annoying grin he was sending her.

"Be right back." He told her in a slight sing-song voice as he put his Aviator shades back on and stood straight before making his way back to his flashing car, a kind of swagger in his step as he did so.

Bonnie was absolutely livid. Who was this man?! Who the heck did he _**think**_ he was?! Yup. She'd known it; she'd felt it. Things were not going to go well with her and this cop, not well at all…

****DS****

Damon chuckled to himself as he made his way to the cool car he'd..."borrowed."

'_Officer Salvatore'_ Ha! He really was too cunning and devious for his own good sometimes.

He sat in the car and pretended to look down at the papers, in intense thought. He even reached over to the small laptop, the car was equipped with, and typed in a few characters.

This was _**too**_ fun. Damon felt like a little boy in a candy shop. It'd always been one of his boyhood dreams to be a cop, that and a pirate. And well, as he'd gotten older he'd found that cops were too…_**good**_ for his taste, and had given the childish dream up. Impersonating one was sure a riot though! And Stefan's nametag from years ago, when he'd been a cop, only makes his Officer getup more believable and easier to characterize. Acting was fun. Maybe he'd be a pirate next time…

'_No._' Damon reprimanded himself. He'd already allowed himself to be sidetracked by this Bennett girl and he wasn't going to allow his mind to wander again. He'd have her and then he'd be satisfied and able to move on and focus on the task at hand.

Elena.

He'd only met the dark eyed brunette earlier that day, had only been back in town for _**two**_ days, which is what made his situation all the more embarrassing because he'd lost focus of his "diabolical" plan the moment he'd seen **_her._**

The moment he'd laid eyes on her heavenly body, he'd vowed to have her, have her body, have her blood, have her. He had to have her smooth, mouth-watering caramel skin, her perfectly shaped thighs and legs, her cute butt, and her inviting breasts. This girl was incomparable, with beauty unlike any thing he'd ever seen, a body to die for, and matchless brown-green eyes.

He hadn't been able to resist. He'd seen, he'd wanted, and soon he'd _**have.**_

It was ridiculous, really it was, how quickly the luscious cheerleader had reeled him in, making him completely forget about the beautiful, brown-eyed, Katherine look alike he'd originally staked out the practice to watch.

And in no time he'd set to work, watching the siren-like woman closely and devising a plan in which to take her, body and blood. Of course he could've just…taken her. But what was the fun in that?!

He'd watched her the previous night as she'd gone home, watched her do her homework, talk to her friends, eat, change clothes and go to sleep, anticipating the moment where he'd get to strip her of her clothing and take complete and utter advantage of what was beneath them.

He'd watched her interact with her friends, during school that day, watched her maneuver that limber little body of hers, that evening and night at the late cheerleading practice, and had sculpted his plan.

And now it was coming to life, and beautifully at that.

This Bonnie really was something. On top of breathtakingly gorgeous, she was smart, witty, humble, kind, yet sassy and stubborn at the same time. And boy did she have a flock of admirers. Damon could easily tell that half of the males at the school were crushing on the woman, including her close friends Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy. The Vampire even got a sense that his younger brother was a little attracted to his heartthrob's best friend.

And the funniest thing was that the woman seemed completely unaware the guy's infatuation; probably because they were all to cowardice to do any thing about their petty puppy love.

No matter. All the better for him. He'd have her. He wasn't worried about her possible rejection and disdain. In fact, that'd only make things more entertaining for him. And there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the small woman would keep him stimulated. She was, after all, _**very**_ stubborn.

Damon smiled to himself, thinking back to mere moments ago and the furious fiasco Bonnie had undergone as she'd stubbornly retrieved the driving information he'd requested.

Yup. She was going to be very "funtertaing" indeed…

****BB****

Bonnie took a deep breath and ran a hand through her curls, having just finished a comforting verbal conversation with herself. Her record was squeaky clean. She'd just get her ticket and leave, be on her merry little way. Maybe he'd even let her off with a warning because of her impressive record.

She watched as the Police Officer from Hades exited and closed his car, and hummed to herself, in order to accent her calmness and lack of panic.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes in intense disdain as she noticed that the Officer _**was**_ munching on a donut this time and even smiling as he made his way to her car. She hated this guy, hated him with a passion.

At least she knew that she'd be home soon and this painful encounter would be nothing but a distant memory. All she had to do was get her ticket and –

"Can you please step out of the car Ms. Bennett."

What?! WHAT?! _**WHY**_ _**THE HECK DID SHE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE CAR?!?!?!**_

"Wha – _**Why?!**_ I – I don't under –

"_**Ms. Bennett**_, I'm going to need you to exit the vehicle." Damon repeated, interrupting Bonnie's confused sputters.

Well dang.

His tone clearly left no room for argument and Bonnie didn't want to get herself into further trouble with the horrendous Officer, so she turned off the engine and exited her car.

She slammed her door shut and stood in front of it, arms angrily crossed before her as she glared venomously at Damon.

"Was that _**really**_ called for?" the green eyed woman bit out through clenched teeth, feeling like one of the unruly criminals in that "COPS" show. If this was how the Police treated them, she didn't blame them AT ALL!

"I'm afraid it was Ms. Bennett; you see we have reason to believe that you are harboring drugs in your car." Damon rattles off, getting a real kick out of how professional he sounds, and Bonnie nearly chokes on air.

_**Drugs?!**_ Had he really just said _**drugs?!**_ Okay this was just _**too**_ bizarre!! Out of this world! Something had to be up! Was she getting Punk'd, was she on MTV's "Boiling Points?" Had they brought the shows back without her knowing??

"_**Drugs?!?!"**_ Bonnie exclaimed in complete shock. "There is no _**way**_ you'll find drugs in my…"

Bonnie veered off as her jaw nearly touched the ground at the sight of Officer Salvatore emerging from the backseat of her car, a Ziploc bag of white powder in hand.

Damon had to fight to keep from laughing at the woman's utterly confounded state.

Planting the drugs in her car had only been too easy and the fact that Elena's love struck brother had ridden to school with her, only fit his plan perfectly and made things all the more "believable."

Bonnie blinked her eyes swiftly, not believing what she saw before her. Soon however, her mouth closes and her eyes narrow into a sickly look. The cheerleader looks absolutely sick.

"That's –

"_**Cocaine.**_ Yes, Ms. Bennett; I'm sure we both know what drug this is." Damon interrupted, voice haughty and reprimanding. "What's it doing in your car?" he demands, eyeing the woman's lithe tank top, short-clad body and taking in the volumes of butterscotch skin, visible from her all too revealing getup.

"I – I – _**It's not mine, I swear!!**_" Bonnie exclaimed, doe-like eyes intense.

Damon almost felt bad. The poor girl seemed terrified. She'd probably never been in trouble with the school _**Principal**_, let alone the law. But that didn't stop him from continuing, full-fledged, with his evil plan.

"Cocaine is an illegal drug, Ms. Bennett." Bonnie heard Officer Salvatore finally speak, and her heart dropped; and oh my gosh, was he _**smiling?! **_"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you downtown." The man concluded, sighing heavily to himself, and Bonnie immediately forgot any and all thoughts of the man's menacing smile because her heart stops. She swears it stopped and all she can hear is the latter part of Salvatore's sentence, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you downtown" repeating in a loop in her seemingly comatose brain.

This was _**not**_ happening. This _**really**_ was not happening. She wasn't going to jail. She couldn't! She _**knew**_ what happened to women in jail, especially petite women like herself.

Bonnie was in such an induced state of shock at the sudden turn and raised intensity of the situation that she barely registered the cold restricting cuffs being slammed onto her, barely even noticed that the Officer had cuffed her in her front and not her uncomfortable back, but this didn't stop her from completely panicking the second after this was done.

"_**You can't take me to jail!"**_ she exclaimed, wiggling helplessly in the handcuffs before yelping as she was suddenly pushed, from behind, into the warm, lit Police car before her.

She landed into the metal with a small thud, the push having been firm but not hard enough to hurt her.

What the heck had just happened?! Did this insane Officer really just _**push**_ her?!

She didn't even have time to mull over the swift movement that'd landed her in her current predicament because soon she felt two distinct hands on the back of her lower thighs.

She gasped as a strong body simultaneously pressed into her, trapping her between it and the car. She shivered as the hands on her thighs slowly traveled upward, caressing her legs before moving onto her butt and caressing it before grasping it firmly.

"You don't want to go to jail?" Bonnie heard a rough, husky voice whisper into her ear.

Officer Salvatore.

Damon smiled wickedly, allowing his eyes and hands to travel into the backside of Bonnie's elastic shorts and into her panties, briefly moving over her naked butt before coming out to rest on her fully clothed hips.

"Give me what I want, and maybe I'll change my mind." He concluded his previous statement from before, moving forward and lightly biting Bonnie's ear. "Red's my favorite color." He whispered in her ear as an afterthought, in reference to the lacy red panties he'd just seen and knew to be hidden under her black shorts.

"Gah!" the vampire exclaimed loudly, cursing inwardly as he grasped the right side of his face that Bonnie had just, so kindly, slammed her head back into.

He knew that Bonnie was way to stubborn to give into and accept his offer, but still, he hadn't been expecting a…head-but, he definitely hadn't expected it to actually pack a punch.

In return, Damon hit her hard and firm across the butt, eliciting another yelp from her.

"Bad girl" he growled before swiftly turning her around so that she was facing him. He simutaneoulsy moved her hands over her head so that she was now cuffed from behind. He loved her limberness, he really did. And she was double jointed too?...Just sexy.

"Play nice." He ordered firmly, looking deeply into Bonnie's eyes as he trailed a hand up her inner thigh and into the bottom of her short, lose cheer shorts.

Bonnie couldn't believe this was happening to her, couldn't believe this pompous Officer was now sexually assaulting her. But even more she couldn't believe the affect he was actually having on her and her body.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands rise further up her leg until it was directly over her heated center.

She sucked in a breath as his warm hand made contact with her core, through the material of her panties. He rubbed her and she gasped, biting her lip, fighting not to let on to the pleasure he was feeling her with.

She absolutely hated herself for actually enjoying this, not the situation of course, but his touch. It felt good and she hated herself for thinking this, hated herself for craving it. How in the world could she possible enjoy the touch of such an infuriating, arrogant, disrespecting jerk of a man?

Still…

Damon rubbed Bonnie a few more times, feeling himself grow hard at the sight of her before him, eyes thrust shut and teeth biting into those oh so inviting lips of hers.

She was so warm, and thanks to the fresh Officer blood he'd eaten half an hour ago, so was he.

He removed his hand from her shorts, deciding that it was best to save the intense pleasure for the hotel bed. And the two of them had a _**very**_ nice suite waiting for them at the Hilton Inn. Oh the joys of good planning…

Damon smiled to himself at the very thought of the wonderful things he'd do Bonnie that night, letting his hands slip under her red tank and trail up to her bra to feel her soft breasts.

And when a soft moan escaped Bonnie's lips, he knew it was time to call their road rampage quits and move onto a more private, comfortable setting.

He squeezed her breasts firmly before moving his hands out of shirt, resting one on her hip, and using the other to firmly grasp her chin.

"We're going to have sex tonight. You're not going to fight me. And in the morning you won't remember any of this. Understood?" Damon spoke firmly, pupils dilating as he did so.

"Yes" Bonnie spoke, voice trancelike as she nodded slowly, eyes dazed and far-off.

The vampire smiled a satisfied smile, moving in and pecking Bonnie's lips. Compulsion really was an awesome thing. Made every thing _**so**_ much easier.

Wait.

A certain, distinct, alluring smell reached Damon's sensitive nose and he inhaled, closing his eyes simultaneously in a state of bliss.

Blood.

"Are you bleeding?" Damon breathed, clenching his fist in attempt to keep his fangs at bay.

Bonnie blinked at his question, slowly bringing a hand up to caress the patch of skin between her neck and shoulder.

"Move it" he told her, looking down at her hand and the offending area of skin.

Bonnie obeyed and Damon's eyes glazed over at the sight of the crimson liquid on her skin.

Apparently he'd pushed her more roughly than he'd thought…

Damon moved his head down and sucked on the flowing wound, an indescribable thrill running through him at the taste of the succulent liquid.

The vampire growled in arousal, moving away from Bonnie's skin, a look of shock on his face as he wiped his mouth.

A witch.

He hadn't known, hadn't know at all. But her blood was rich, sweet, sweeter than any blood he'd ever tasted, witch or not. And if Damon was aroused before, he was practically drowning in a wave of lust now.

He hastily threw the cheerleader over his shoulder and sprinted off to what was sure to be a fun-filled night.

Only during the next morning, at the manor, had he thought about the woman he'd left naked at the Hilton and realized something, witches couldn't be compelled.

Huh.

The End

**Author's note:**** Okay so I COMPLETELY BSed the synopsis. Didn't want you to be able to predict the story topic! And Wow. That just took entirely too long!! This story took me ALL DAY to write!!! I just got tired of typing and didn't really proofread at ALL so I really hope it wasn't like mistakes galore and whatnot!! Anyways, please review, (I would LOVE to know what you all thought about this) but even more than that, please read "Casualties Of Accidental Dating" by Sky Samuelle!! Here's the link for it, ****.net/s/5775443/1/Casualties_Of_Accidental_Dating**

**Please read it and REVIEW. It was my inspiration to write this. The story is so good and literally has a PITIFUL amount of reviews. Pitiful. It really makes me sad because this girl has put all of her hard work and effort into this story and NO ONE is telling her how awesome it is! It's just awful! Please read her story and leave her a heartfelt review; she really deserves it! Matthew 7:12, "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." Please review for her, and thank you so much for reading this and reviewing for it!! You guys rock and I truly do love and appreciate you! God bless!! **


End file.
